With popularity and intellectualization of terminal apparatus, requirement of a user to the terminal apparatus become higher. At present, the user can implement control of another terminal apparatus by operating a terminal apparatus; for example, control an audio playback apparatus by operating a remote controller. However, the terminal apparatus can only control another terminal apparatus according to an instruction issued by the user actively, and thus, in some certain scenes, the user may not be able to issue the instruction actively or may not aware of requirement of issuing the instruction. At this time, the terminal apparatus can't control another terminal apparatus according to current status of the user actively to satisfy current requirement of the user, thus user experience is poor.